battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicle Mode
This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders have lost their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by reliving featured scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. However, if the player plays as Kamen Rider Wizard for the first time, he/she will have to face all of the 10 Heisei Riders and an army of Riotroopers in order to regain some of Wizard's lost memory before battling Phoenix in the next stage. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. The player must accept the Rider for that Mission. After that, he/she must select the Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, the player can also collect figures while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. The player must fight other main Riders in order to unlock them as they will be brought to Canaria which she will give them some of their lost memories. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Rider's memories. As more missions and chapters are cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Riders to be playable, which also means more of their powers can be unlocked. A new original character appear in this mode, Canaria who looks like a little shining gold energy bird that will guide the player/Rider. A similar figure to Canary but being larger and black in color named Callas who serves as the main antagonist and Kamen Riders' rival, following the new user of Kamen Rider Eternal's belt and his mind-controlled Riders. Callas will appear as the final villain of the game, and assumes the form of Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion during the final battle. Later, it was revealed that Canaria was a Foundation X scientist named Rie Kanai . However, she was trapped in a dimension of bird cage named Mnemosyne with her former husband, Susumu Karashima . Karashima was also revealed to be Callas. Kanai and Karashima have a son named Tsubasa Karashima. However, Tsubasa was killed in a traffic accident. He then become a wandering spirit that called Tsubame. At the end of the game, Callas traps Tsubame's spirit into Mnemosyne in order to fulfill his evil plan. Canaria regains consciousness from Callas' attacks and orders the Riders to save her son's spirit. Wizard, OOO , W and Decade faced off against Callas' army with OOO assuming Gatakiriba Combo to finish off Eternal, Skull and every foot soldier, Double assumes HeatJoker and defeat NEW Den-O with Joker Grenade and while Decade was fighting against Callas, Wizard uses Kick Strike to destroy Mnemosyne and Callas himself, who abandoned his form in an attempt to protect Mnemosyne. The Chronicle Mode ends with Callas turning into dark energy and Canaria turns into light energy and escorted away while the Riders were returned to their world. Category:Chronicle Mode Category:Main Story